In the typical driving range of the present day, a driving mat or carpet is usually supported on a wooden or concrete platform. The mat is formed with a tee-receiving opening, and the tee is in a form like an upsidedown toadstool. Specifically, the tee is rubber and comprises a circular flat base from the center of which extends upward a tubular shank. The base sits on the platform under the mat and the shank extends upward through the opening in the mat and terminates upwardly in an open end on which the golf ball is teed. Usually the tee as described extends up above the top of the mat as much as an inch. Generally there is no provision for height adjustment.
Patrons have complained that such teeing of the ball is unrealistic, that the ball is positioned too high and that height is not adjustable. Further, more experienced golfers have noticed that the resilient tee as described has, in being contacted by the club, affected the swing of the club, either arresting the acceleration of the club head through the ball or tending to angle the club head; that is, open or close the face at the critical impact instant.